You're the reason why
by QueenUnique
Summary: This is a little story where Andre admits his feelings for Tori using music. It's just a little something I threw together. I hope you like it. Read and Review. (Tandre one shot)


**You're the reason why**

 **Before Tori Vega came to Hollywood Arts Andre didn't always write as many long songs. So when he did, it didn't go unnoticed. So you don't have to be genius to figure out she was the reason why. So what's taking Tori so long?**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own Victorious it wouldn't be cancelled and Tori and Andre would be girlfriend and boyfriend. I also wouldn't be writing on a website called . Since Tandre isn't a couple and I am writing on here I clearly don't own it.**

 **Now on with the story!**

-Tori-

I don't how I was expecting Andre's visit to end but this definitely wasn't it.

ANDRE of all people kissing me on my piano bench!

Confused? I thought you would. So let me explain how all this happened.

 **TIME REWIND**

 _Andre and I were doing our usual Saturday thing. We just finish doing requests on the Slap and now we watching movies on the couch with a bowl of butter and white cheese popcorn mixed together sitting between us._

Trina was gone doing who knows what and bothering who knows who, my dad gone to work and won't be back till night, and mom was gone to a friend's house and said she was going to get groceries on the way back. So Andre and I had the whole house to ourselves. But is not the first time me and Andre been left at the hose alone before. We did it a bunch of times before.

I was just starting to get into the movie when Andre decides to turn off the TV. "Hey I was just starting to like that one." I whine. "Well I wanna show you something that you going to like even more that." Andre says standing up. He offers a hand to help me up and I gratefully accept. "Oh… Me likey." I'm interested now. I wonder what he could show me. I didn't see him bring anything when he came in.

He walks me over to the piano and sits down.

'Oh… he wants to show me a new song.'

He pats the spot beside him signaling me to sit. I obey and turn my head towards him looking at him expectingly. "Ready?" "Ready." I reply. "Set?" I think he's trying to stall. "Set." I say forcing my smile to say in place. "Are you sure?" I know he's stalling now and I don't like that. "I'm sure, Andre. Just show me already." "Okay…" He says reluctantly. He almost has his fingers to the keys when he tries to stop again. "Are you sure, sure?" Now I'm annoyed. "ANDRE! Play! " I exclaim.

Shocked by my outburst, he put up his hands as a sign of surrender. "Dang, Chill Muchacha." He clears his throat and begins to play.

He sings 365 days, song2you, tell me that you love me, and you're the reason. I had to resist temptation to join in a few times but I managed to stay silent the whole time. I don't even know how long we stay there with him singing and me watching contently. All I know right now is I'm in a trance. It's like he hypnotized me with his voice.

When he stops singing I fall into a daze. It feels like I'm just waking up and all me muscles are close to numb. My mouth is open but not words are coming out. I don't even know what to say. I know I might not get things as fast but I'm not dumb. I know Andre just admitted his feeling for me.

Andre clears her throat once more and turns toward me. "Every one of those songs I wrote while thinking of you. I didn't always write love songs all the time but then I didn't know you. I write these love songs to express my feelings. I write them so I won't feel wonky every time I see you face, your smile; hear your voice, your laugh. I write them to tell you how amazing you are. You're the reason for all these great songs. If you wondering why I'm just now saying all of this, it's because I decided not to go another day without you knowing how I felt. I understand if you would want some time to think after my little speech. I won't hate if you say no because I want you to tell me the complete truth. Yes, no, not yet? What you think?"

I didn't trust my voice and I couldn't think of any words to say. I just told him the only way I could think of in that moment. I kissed him.

I kissed him cautious and slow, afraid that I made a mistake and he would pull back and slow because I want to remember the taste of his lips if he does. I pull back after a few seconds and look Andre in the eyes. I see shock and something else I haven't seen before so I couldn't figure it out. He cups my cheeks and kisses me back with passion eagerly. I respond almost immediately. I lace my arms around his neck. We turn our head to deepen the kiss and slowly he takes his hand off my cheek and starts pushing my hair back.

 **Current Time**

Now I know what he meant when he said sweet buttery lips. No wonder that girl didn't want to stop kissing him. It feels like heaven.

I slowly part my lips to let his tongue have access.

"Tori!" I hear my mom voice call. I separate from Andre like I was burned.

Snapping my head toward the door I see my mom has her back turn and she's hauling a large chest into the house. "Can you help me with this?" She tries dragging the large chest once more with all the might she could muster after dragging the large object up the driveway.

'Thank goodness, she didn't see us.'

Andre rush down to help her with large chest. "Here, let me." My mom drops her end with a loud thud and sigh. "Thank you, Andre." Andre picks up the chest and lets out a groan at the heaviness but was still able to pick it up anyways. "So where you want it?" "Right over there should fine." She says pointing over to the kitchen table. "Alright." Andre places the heavy item on our table. Now paying attention to me she turns around toward to me where I moved from the piano bench to the corner of the couch. "Baby, fix your hair. It's a mess." Alarmed I instantly try to smooth my hair.

"Andre?" I hear my mom say from the kitchen. Andre! I turn and see my mom standing close to him inspecting his. "Is you wearing lip-gloss?" My mom asks bewildered. "Umm…" Andre starts unsure of what to say since he's so to being so close to being caught. I look at the table and remember why he came in the first place. "It's was for the Slap!" I blurt. Backing up from my mom he gestures his hand towards me, grateful for the save. "Yeah, the Slap!" He agrees. "It was one the fans requests." He moves besides me desperate to get away from my mom's suspicious gaze. " Yep. LadyBug89 asked me to give Andre a girly makeup. I guess I forgot to tell him he didn't get the lip-gloss off." I say digging the lie deeper. "Oh, I just remembered. I have to go to be at my grandma's by 7. Gotta go."

"I'll walk you out." I eagerly offer. We rush out leaving my mom wondering what just happened before she could ask any more questions.

I shut the door behind us and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "That was close."

"Too close," Andre agrees with me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know it." I say with a cheeky grin on my face. I reach to hold his hand and he accepts griping it tightly.,

We lean in for a quick peck on the lips with turns into a soft kiss. "Bye." He whispers against my lips. I could feel his warm breath against my face. It felt so good. "Bye." I whisper back. We slowly let go of each other hands as he walks away. I stay behind watching as his car drives out the driveway and down the street. I let out a sigh as I wondering one thing.

How we going to do this without letting anyone know?


End file.
